Moving On
by Michellebranchrocks1
Summary: With Finn now away Will needs someone to help him with the glee club and so he asks Santana when he finds out she needs a job, Santana is trying to move on from Britney but finds it hard when she see's Britney and Sam being a couple, Marley notices and decides to return the help Santana gave her when she fainted during sectionals.


Plot: With Finn now away Will needs someone to help him with the glee club and so he asks Santana when he finds out she needs a job, Santana is trying to move on from Britney but finds it hard when she see's Britney and Sam being a couple, Marley notices and decides to return the help Santana gave her when she fainted during sectionals but that help might just involve Santana moving on with her.

**AN: I don't own Glee, for those who are reading my twilight fics I will be going back to them but I have changed The fall of the Volturi from my original idea's and so I'm now stuck and have had to rewrite my chapter plans but I will be going back to it don't worry.**

**Marley and Jake are together but wont be for long although I do like Jake so I might make a new character for him because he isn't a bad guy and Santana will find out what Kitty did to Marley and wont be letting it go easily like Marley did because lets face it this is Santana and she is a bad ass chick.**

**CHAPTER ONE **

If someone had told Santana Lopez that she would be sitting with Finn Hudson and Rachel Berry and Kurt Hummel her best friends, a proud gay woman she would have slushied them, but as things stand now that is exactly what she was doing. College wasn't for her and so she came back to Lima to be with Britney properly but found out she was now dating Sam Evans, it hurt if she was honest.

Britney was her first love, her first everything and now she had been replaced "Will is looking for someone to help with glee club" Finn told her, she pulled out of her daydream to look at him, Finn was the glee club assistant but had decided to do a teaching degree so he had to leave and go to college.

"That's nice for him" Santana mumbled, Rachel gave Finn a 'shut up and let me handle this' look it stopped whatever his reply was going to be.

"Santana" Rachel began; the said girl rolled her eyes mockingly and looked over at Rachel who was leaning against her arms her face bright like it normally is "you need to do something other than being with coach its not healthy besides I think you will be good at it" Santana snorted.

"San, listen to Rachel you can't just work in some run down bar all your life" Kurt stepped in.

"I mean look at what you did for Marley you helped the girl get the help she needs, out of all of them you're the only one who knew she wasn't right" Finn added "I mean not even I did and I knew her better than you"

Santana knew she wasn't going to win this "alright, alright I will think about it" she gave in Rachel beamed but Kurt looked at Finn with a doubtful look on his face and a slight shake of his head.

Soon Santana's three best friends left, Kurt claimed he needed to do his nightly ritual, Finn and Rachel were going out for a long talk about their future, it was a bit sad really that Santana had no where to go on a Friday night so she decided to get something to eat, yes she was on her own but at this moment in time she didn't care, she was hungry and bored in her flat.

Now however she wished she hadn't, as soon as she was seated she saw Britney and Sam on what looked like a date, they were sitting very close to each other, Britney moved her head closer to Sam as he ran his fingers through her hair, something that Santana loved to do. It hurt badly she clenched her fist under the table to stop herself from doing something stupid and cause a scene.

Marley had been watching Santana as soon as she walked in, the girl wasn't hard to miss, ever since sectionals she had come to admire the strong Latina, though she gave off a 'I'm badass fear me' attitude the girl was really a softy, not many people could see how much Santana was hurting but Marley did there was a slight flicker in her stone cold face when she saw Britney and Same together, then again ever since the mentoring no one paid close attention to Santana like Marley did and that was embarrassing.

So maybe Marley had a slight crush on Santana but that's ok because of two things, she wouldn't do anything about the crush because she had Jake and two Santana wouldn't want to date her anyway she was an anorexic freak.

Before she knew what her feet were doing she had slid into the opposite seat to Santana who seemed surprised but happy she was sat there. Marley guessed it was because she was now a distraction for Santana.

"Hey baby girl how you doing?" Santana asked, Marley felt her heart race at her new found nickname.

"I'm getting by, starting to eat more now" she grinned, she saw Santana smile like she was happy to hear that "I noticed you were sat alone, you don't mind do you?"

Santana shook her head "I'm kind of happy for the distraction" she muttered looking back over at Britney and Sam who were whispering to each other "I always thought it would be me and Brit against the world you know" Santana whispered, Marley reached across the table and squeezed her hand she ignored the sparks she felt now was not the time.

"It will get easier" Marley replied softly Santana looked at her with such sadness it was unbelievable "it won't feel like it now but one day you will meet a woman who will make you so happy you will want the whole world to know" she grinned Santana laughed wiping her eyes of the tears that had begun to fall.

"Shouldn't I be the one supporting you?" She asked Marley shrugged.

"We could support each other" she replied Santana smiled and nodded she liked that idea more than dealing with this on her own.

It was silent for a minute as both girls thought, it wasn't an uncomfortable silence neither felt the need to fill the gaps with endless small talk.

"Finn wants me to replace him at glee club" Santana said suddenly Marley looked from their entwined hands to her face.

"You should" was her only reply her thoughts were kind of scattered now that her skin was touching Santana's.

"I don't know, I will see Britney and Sam every day nearly, I can barely handle a hour here" Santana replied "besides I don't think I would be right for the job I mean I'm too selfish"

"That's a lie, you helped me, you saw something wrong and you helped me start to beat it, no one else even bothered not even Jake and he's my boyfriend" Santana snorted at the last comment.

"He is related to Noah that's why he hasn't noticed" both girls laughed as a waitress brought over two coke's for them Marley took a small sip from hers as she watched Santana.

"So you think I should do it?" Santana asked Marley nodded "well if you have faith in me I suppose I could give it a try"

**AN: I know this is only short but it's more like an introduction to the story the rest will be longer I promise, anyways read and review please! **


End file.
